Community Service
by X24NEKO
Summary: Victor hit the last strike for him and Logan. What happens when they have to watch a little girl for their community service? Rated M for language and other things. UPDATED! Ch. 4 now up! Complete for now, sorry
1. Chapter 1

HEY! I'm back with a new story. A friend and I wrote this last month. She is Victor Creed along with a lawyer in this, the little girl, and a few random characters. I am Logan. We don't own the Marvel Comics Characters. Oh and this has the word Fuck and such in it so if you don't like, don't read.

The lawyer glared across the table at Logan and Victor. They were in the police station after their third strike. "What were you two thinking!" he glared. "This is your third strike, do you know what that means?" he questioned.

"It ain't my fault! Victor did it! Not me!" Logan said from the cell

Victor growled. "Can it Jimmy! Wouldn't have got caught if ya weren't such a pansy" he smirked.

The laywer shook his head. "You two are facing life in prison!" he said.

"Fuck ya, Victor! All those fuckin' break ins were all ya!" He ignored the lawyer completely

"The break in were me, the gettin' caught part was ya" he growled.

The lawyer cleared his throat.

Logan still ignored him. "Maybe I wouldn't have if ya didn't fuckin' leave me with the fuckin' shit ya were stealin!"

"Not my fault there were a pretty little frail" he smirked.

He growled at his brother. "Dickfuck,"he said.

He chuckled. "So Mr Lawyer, what do we gotta do?" he asked.

He rolled his eyes. "The judge has given you an option, other then life in prison" he said.

"What's the option? Life in prison ain't gonna do good with us havin' healin'."

"It's to help a youth that has been in and out of houses since they arrived two years ago. It is the worst case we have had" he said.

"We gotta take care of some druggie teenager punk?" Victor scowled.

"Much worse then that" he smirked.

"Victor, shut it!" He elbowed him. He looked to the lawyer. "A toddler?" he asked.

"She is six years old but no one has been able to handle her yet" the lawyer explained.

"A little girl?" Victor snorted. "So scared" he laughed.

He rolled his eyes at his brother. "Alright, we'll take her."

He nodded and let them out of the bars. "This is her, Jennifer Lewis" he said and showed them the pictures of her.

"She is the one who is so evil?" Victor said in disbelieve.

"Yes, she had become quite the handful. In and out of five families and has run away from the home three times in the last two years" he said.

"Seems like a troubled kid. Anyone know why she has run away a lot?"

"She wont tell us, every time we ask, the only thing that comes out of her mouth are swears" he said, shaking his head.

"Nice kid" Victor smirked.

Logan nodded. "I can try to talk to her. The thin' is that with kids, ya gotta wait until they are ready to talk."

He nodded. "This is your last chance, if Jennifer doesn't work out then you will be in prison for your feral life" he said before picking up his phone. "You can bring Jennifer Lewis down" he instructed before hanging up.

"This is gonna be a piece of cake" Victor smirked.

"Don't be so sure, Vic," he said as he stood.  
>"A six year old girly ain't gonna be a challenge, Jimmy" he snicked.<p>

The door opened and a man walked in, holding a screaming little blonde girl over his shoulder. "Let me down! I'm not going to any family! fuck off!" she screamed, pounding his back.

The man set her down and kneeled in front of her. "Jennifer, I have told you not to swear" he scolded before walking out.

"Fuck! fuck! FUCK!" the girl screamed at the man's retreating back.

Logan crouched down. "Hey there, darlin'."  
>Jenny turned around and stared at him for a moment before sniffing the air in front of him. "Your a feral" she said.<p>

The lawyer smiled at the little girl.

"Yes, I am," he said, smiling. "My brother is too."  
>She looked to the other man who must have been his brother before sniffing the air again. She scowled and looked at the Lawyer. "I have to live with a fury faced puppy and a kitty who clearly hasn't heard of soap?" she asked, holding her nose.<p>

"Why you little brat!" Victor growled.

"Victor, stop it!" he warned. He looked to Jenny. "He don't use soap 'cause the furball doesn't like water."  
>He rolled his eyes.<p>

"Wuss" she smirked at Victor.

He growled at her.

"Jennifer, it is not nice. I have told you about manners" the lawyer said.

"In one ear and out the next" she said and stuck her tongue out at the man.

Logan chuckled. "Darlin', my name is Logan."  
>"Nice to meet you Logan" she smiled sweetly and raised her hand up to shake his. She hoped he didn't realize she had purposely covered her hand in spit before he shook it.<p>

Victor grumbled.

He could see the spit on her hand. "Nice little prank there. Puttin' spit on yer hand."

Her eyes widened in shock. No one had ever caught her out.

Victor laughed at her shocked expression.

"Jennifer!" the lawyer scolded.

"How- how did you know?" she asked as she wiped her hand on her jeans.  
>"Enhanced senses, kid," he smiled.<br>She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Stupid feral" she muttered.

Victor laughed at his brother's actions.

"I see you are going to be fine" the lawyer smiled. "This is Jennifer's profile" he said and handed them it.

Home Reports  
>House 1- "I couldn't get a wink of sleep for two weeks because of that little monster!"<br>House 2- "She made an argument out of anything I said"  
>House 3- "That little spitfire always started fights and the only words that came out of her foul little mouth were swears! A six year old girl shouldn't use that kind of language!"<br>House 4- "She has been disrespectful all through the week but I had to daw the line when she shaved off all my hair in my sleep"  
>House 5- "I asked her to tidy her bedroom and she levitated our dog onto the roof!"<br>House 6- "She would put worms in my shoes, slash through all my work clothes, switch the shampoo for honey, she is a horrible little brat!"

Name: Jennifer 'Jenny' Lewis  
>First Home: The Davis Estate, England.<br>Family: The Davis-Lewis family are a long line of old fashioned, wealthy Aristocrats.

"Fucking hell, kid" Victor blinked as he read it.

That's it for now. Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here is the next chapter! I forgot that this story has slash. Slash between Victor and Logan mostly. No sex scenes, but if ya still don't wanna read then hit the back button. Okay here we go!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Shit, that's worse than what we did as kids."

Jenny smirked with pride. "Exactly, so you might as well let me stay in the children's home" she said.

Logan looked at her. "Jenny, it ain't ever fun stayin' in a children's home. Victor and I stayed in one when we were children and, well, it didn't go well."

"Better then living with losers like you two" she glared.

"Jennifer!" the lawyer scolded.

victor growled.

"I'm not scared of you, big butt" she said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ya should be, kid" he said, baring his fangs.

Logan punched his brother's arm. "Victor, fuckin' stop it!" he growled. He looked at the girl. "Fine, go there and be with kids who are complete assholes. They will make fun of you."

Victor sulked in the corner, rubbing his arm.

Jenny frowned when she heard what Logan said. "Nuh uh, if anyone makes fun of me then I hurt them" she said. Most of the kids were scared of her anyway.

"You might like it with them, Jennifer" the lawyer said and took a pen out of his pocket so Logan could sign the guardian papers.

She stamped her foot, having a tantrum.

Logan took the papers and the pen, sighing it. He handed it to his brother

Jenny quickly levitated the pen but Victor grabbed it before it went too high and signed it.

The lawyer took the pappers back. "This is your last chance before jail" he said.

"Dont I get a damn say?" Jenny glared.

"Jennifer! language!" he scolded.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, refusing to move from the spot.

"Sorry, hun," Logan said. "So, Jenny, where's your favorite place to eat?"

She rose her brow in confusion. "... where else is there to eat other then a kitchen?" she asked, thinking he was weird.

"You've never been to any resturaunt?"

She shook her head. "Daddy and my Uncle said that the world is a bad place full of idiotic oafs and noisy contraptions so I wasn't allowed off the Estate" she said.

Victor listened, still in a sulk because his little brother hit him.

"Well, let's go to one," he smiled. "Would you like that?,"

She shook her head again. "My Daddy is coming back for me any day now," she said and walked to the door to go back to the home.

"She has been saying that for the last two years," the lawyer whispered.

He sighed. "Sweetie, let's go get something to eat," he smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere," she scowled and crossed her arms stubbornly.**  
><strong>

"Well, ye are kid cuz I'm starvin'," Victor said and walked out.

Logan held his hand out to her. "C'mon, let's go. It will be fun."

She shook her head, not wanting to go anywhere.

Victor rolled his eyes and waited impatiently in the doorway.

He crouched in front of her. "Jenny, ain't ya hungry?" he asked. "If ya don't wanna eat in town, I can make ya whatever ya want at my place."

She blinked. He was giving her a choice? none of the other families ever gave her a choice. They just told her what they were doing. "We can do what you want" she smiled and held her hand out to him. There was no spit this time.

"Hurry up Jimmy! I ain't gettin' any younger here!" Victor complained, rubbing his stomach.

He smiled. "It's a start," he said. He took her hand and led her to the car. "What do ya like to eat?" he asked

"Anything but meat" she said, sticking her tongue out at the thought.

Victor rose his brow at her. How could she hate meat?

"Vegetables are brilliant" she grinned.

He smiled, nodding. "Alright, how about a veggie stirfry?"

"Yeah" she smiled. This guy wasn't so bad. She looked at the other man and tilted her head. "What's the kitty's name?" she asked.

Victor was already getting in the car.

"Victor." He smiled as he led her to the car.

She walked with him and smirked. "Icky Vicky!" she shouted, giggling.

Victor gave her a dirty look.

He laughed


	3. Note

DISCONTINUED. Sorry, readers. Ran out of ideas.


	4. Note 2

This story will be updated soon!


	5. Chapter 3

**HI EVERYONE! MY FR****IEND AND I HAVE COME UP WITH SOME IDEAS! HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER! **  
><strong>WE DO NOT OWN VICTOR OR LOGAN! OTHER CHARACTERS ARE OUR OWN!<br>RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND OTHER CONTENT COMING IN LATER CHAPTERS**  
><strong>READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE! <strong>

* * *

><p>Jenny swung her legs, sitting in the passenger seat of the car as she looked around. Logan went for the driver's side door and got in.<p>

"I don't wanna go," Jenny scowled as she crossed her arms, and tried glaring.

Logan looked at her as he started up the car. "Sorry, hun, but yer gonna live with us whether ya like it or not," he said.

"I don't like it at all! I don't!" she screamed at the top of her little lungs.

He sighed. "Look, stop it, OK? Soon, yer gonna have some yummy veggie stir fry."

She gave him a dirty look, but stopped what she had been doing.

"Brat," Victor muttered when he finally got in the back.

"Victor, don't," Logan said as he started driving.

He rolled his eyes and Jenny started kicking her feet on the dashboard.

"Jenny don't," he said as they came up to the cabin.

She just did it harder.

"Dammit, knock it off."

She glanced at him before slamming her foot into the dashboard. He growled and resisted slapping her on the butt.

"Yer gonna get a time out."

"I don't like time outs!" she frowned.

"Too bad." He got out, going around to open the door. "Victor, go start gettin' some veggies outta the freezer."

Jenny took her seatbelt off.

"Alright," he grumbled, getting out then walked to the cabin.

He opened it and took her inside. He put her in the corner in the kitchen. "Stay there for five minutes."

She had a deep frown as she looked over her shoulder at him. She was putting on a real sad face to make him change his mind.

"I dont like time outs!" she said.

"Too bad!" he said, getting dinner started.

He looked to his brother.

Victor cleaned his hands for the tenth time. "I am never going to get that horrid vegtable smell off!" he complained, acting like it was poisonous

Jenny waited until he wasn't looking before sneaking off.

Victor stop bein' a pansy." He sensed she wasn't there. "Kid! Get back here."

He growled in warning at his runt of a brother. No one called him a pansy. Jenny started running when she heard Logan.

"Go get her." He got out some noodles, ignoring the warning his brother gave him

"I have to do everything!" he growled as he looked for the brat.

"Stop the whinin'!" He called. He got a pot of water going and cut up the veggies

"Fuck ya Jimmy! I ain't whining!" he called, scooping up the screaming girl and taking her back to the kitchen.

"Yeah ya are. I'm gettin' dinner ready. The least ya could do is help out more!"

He smirked at him. "Ya sound like an old woman!"

Jenny kicked and punched and screamed at the top of her little lungs.

"Fuck you!" he growled at him.

Victor snickered.

He looked at the girl. Logan walked to him and Victor and took her. "Stop it. Don't ya want yer dinner?"

Jenny instantly stopped and nodded her head furiously.

"Ok then, behave." He went back to it.

He glared at his brother the whole time. Victor smirked when he saw the glare.

"Yummy!" she grinned, reaching for the pans.

"No, Jenny!" he gently pushed her away.

She frowned in confusion.

"Ya aint old enough to touch the stove."

"I was only trying to touch the pans" she defended as she reached for the veggies.

He put her in the chair. "I said no. They are hot and ya could burn yerself." He put some sauce on the sizzling veggies.

She was still majorly confused so she just sat there.

"Ya want to burn yer hand when ya touch it?" he asked. "Because of it bein' hot, it can hurt."

"Vegetables are mean" she said, giving the pan a dirty look.

He rolled his eyes a little. "They are just cookin'," he said as he got noodles in the boiling pot.

"Why do they have to cook?" she asked.

"Because they can taste better cooked," he said. "Victor get some plates"

"Again?" he growled and took the plates down.

"What do they taste like not cooked?"

He rolled his eyes and looked at Jenny. "They taste hard."

She nodded as she watched the pan and Victor set the plates on the counter.

He soon got their dinner done and Logan put it on plates. He then put the plates on the table and got silverware, but Jenny ate with her hands and Victor sat heavily on a chair.

Logan looked at her. "Use yer fork."

"I'm using my hands" she said with a weak growl.

He growled a little and cleaned her hands off. "Ya need to use a fork," he said.

"No" she growled, trying to get her hands away from the yucky feeling.

He put a fork in her hand. "Use it."

She looked at the fork before throwing it at the big meanie.

He sighed a little.

"Please use it, Jenny"

"Fine."

Logan started eating and he glanced at his brother. Victor was scarfing down his food.

"Could ya have a little bit more of table manners?" he asked.

"Nope" he grunted.

He glared a little and shook his head. Victor was a pain sometimes. Jenny copied the smelly kitty as she ate.

"Victor, she's copyin' ya, " he said.

She started grunting too as she ate with her hands.

He glared. "I don't want her bein' rude like ya are," he said.

Logan was so civilized-ish. He just grunted as he ate and Jenny grunted more.

He glared. "Jenny, don't copy a rude bastard like him." Logan didn't want this girl to be even more rude by copying his brother.

"But it's fun!" she complained, grunting more as she used her hands to stuff food in her mouth.

Victor smirked.

"Jenny cut it out or yer goin' in the corner. I don't care if it's fun." He glared at his brother.

She frowned, not understanding so she threw a handful of the noodles at the meanie's face. "Your mean!"

Victor started snickering

He picked the noodles off his face and glared at her. "Go to the corner!" He glared even more at Victor.

Victor was now laughing his arse off

She frowned. "I don't wanna!"

"Then be a good girl."

She scowled. "I wasn't doing anything!"

"Ya were bein' rude at the table. Don't do it again," he said, thinking about chucking his plate at Victor.

She didn't like this poopy headed man now. Victor smirked at his younger brother.

"I don't want ya to be rude is all," he said. "Victor, outside with me. Now."

Jenny grumbled as she ate.

"Fine" he said, rolling his eyes as he made his way out.

He walked out after him and glared darkly.

"What?" he growled in annoyance.

"Look, be rude all ya want, but not in front of her. I don't want her anymore rude than she is."

"Whatever" he growled.

"Victor, I actually want to keep her."

He snarled. "What? Why?"

"Ya know that I've always wanted a family," he said. "I want a kid."

"Oh God. . .ya too fuckin' soft, Jimmy."

He glared at him. "Yer a dickhead. It's yer fault we have to watch her!"

"Yer the one that got us caught!"

"No, it was you!"

"Was not!" he growled.

"Yes it was! Ya left me with all that fuckin' shit ya were stealin'!"

"Yeah but ya the one that got caught with it all!"

"I didn't know what to do with it! Ya left me hangin!"

He snorted and just walked back into the kitchen. Logan pulled him back.

"What now?"

Nothing." he walked back in

He walked in too but Jenny wasn't at the table.

Logan looked around. "Jenny?"

She wasn't in the room at all. Logan walked out.

"Jenny?" he called.

He went to look for her. Jenny was playing in the garden. She was following a butterfly, growling as she followed her 'prey'. He saw her and grinned. It was cute. Jenny jumped up, trying to snatch it out of the sky. He nudged his brother who followed him. Victor looked and she jumped up more as she tried catching it in her little hands.

"She's good, ain't she?" Logan asked.

"I suppose" he shrugged.

She giggled as she ran after the butterfly.

He smiled. "Lighten up, brother."

He just shrugged again. Jenny pouted when the butterfly got away.

Logan walked to her. "Hey squirt."

He watched from the doorway. She turned and grinned up at him.

He smiled and picked her up. "Those wild flowers over there get a lot of butterflies."

"I wanna see!" she grinned.

Victor shook his head as he watched. His baby brother was indeed too soft. He took her there to the flowers. He sometimes really hated his brother

She searched for butterflies.

"They can blend in so look carefully." He walked away a little so she could have fun.

"Okay" she grinned and crouched down, looking through the flowers.

He wondered where his brother was. He was finishing off his dinner. Logan went inside, following his scent to the kitchen. He walked to him. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Jimmy."

He sat down across from him. "It shouldn't be too long until they find a home for her."

"Good" he grunted.

"I kinda want to keep her," he said

He sighed deeply. "She aint ya kid."

"So?" he asked.

"So why the fuck do ya wanna keep her?"

"Because I've always wanted my own kid," he told him.

"But she aint your kid."

"So? I don't care!"

He just shook his head.


	6. Chapter 4

**HI! Here's a shorter chapter. I have a DeviantART account and if anyone would like a drawing from any of my fics, message me and I'll put it on the account and also message you when it's done. I am not _that _great with figure drawings, but I am getting better everyday! I can be negative about my artwork. The account is X24nekosan.**

* * *

><p>He glared at him. "Yer such a dick!"<p>

"No. I'm realistic."

"Why does havin' a kid make me soft?" he growled.

"It just does," he shrugged.

"That's not a reason!"

"Carin' for somethin' that aint even ya family then!"

"What the fuck?" he said. "_Every_ child deserves a home!"

He just grunted, seeing no point arguing about it.

He sighed. "I'm goin' to bed in yer room. The kid gets mine for now."

He went upstairs. Victor got a beer from the fridge and watched the brat playing in the flowers. Logan turned in for the night, pissed at Victor. Once it turned dark, Victor brought Jenny inside. Logan was trying to sleep, but it just wouldn't come, so he got out of the bed and walked out the door. Victor was trying to watch a game on the TV while Jenny ran around the walked in. "Why ain't she in bed?" According to her file records, Jenny's bedtime was seven. It was seven thirty. Jenny was jumping around, grinning. She had a sugar rush.

"She wont go, I tried," he said from the recliner.

"Ya didn't try very hard. Why is she all hyper?" he asked as he walked to Jenny, trying to get her.

He just shrugged and Jenny squealed with giggles as she ran circles around Logan's feet. Logan rolled his eyes at his brother and picked her up.

"What did ya have that made ya hyper?" he asked her

She just grinned as she squirmed to get away. On the table, there was an empty- once full- bag of sugar that was ripped apart

He saw the bag and sighed. "Victor, why the hell did ya let her have a bag of sugar?"

He rose his brow as he looked over his shoulder at him. "What are ya talkin' about? I didnt give her anythin'."

He pointed to the empty ripped bag. "I guess she managed to climb to the highest cabinet where it is and took it?"

"I didnt give her anythin!"

Jenny squirmed in his arms.

"She got it somehow!" he said and held her in his arms.

"Well, dont look at me!"

"Play! Play!" Jenny grinned, squirming even more.

He sighed and looked down at her, setting her down. "What do ya want to play?"

She grinned more. "Stick the claw in the grown up!"

"What?" he asked.

"Stick the claw in the grown up" she repeated then extracted one of her claws and jammed it in his leg, grinning.

He yelped and held her away from him. He smirked, getting an idea. "Why don't ya do it to Victor?"

She giggled, nodding. Logan walked to his brother and dropped her on his lap, smiling.

"What?" he grumbled, looking away from the game.

She grinned and stuck her claw in his knee.

"SHIT!" he yelped.

Logan laughed and laughed. He laughed his ass off.

"Ya brat!" he smirked and held her in the air by her ankles.

She squealed with laughter, squirming like a fish on a hook.

He laughed and smiled at Victor playing with Jenny.

He smirked more, not noticing his brother's annoying smile. "Cant do it now, can ya?" he teased, laughing when she tried to.

He laughed, smiling. "Let's wear her out so she can sleep."

"What ya got in mind, Jimmy?" he chuckled as he watched her squirming, upside down.

"Just maybe chase her around," he smirked.

Victor chuckled and set her on her feet. Logan got into a crouching position. Jenny grinned as she looked curiously at poopy head and Victor smirked in amusement, also watching his brother. Logan started walking to her on all fours, growling playfully. She squealed happily and started running away.  
>Logan smirked and chased after her. Victor snorted as he watched them. She grinned, running while she waved her arms in the air and Victor couldnt help thinking she looked like some kind of hyper baby bird, doing that. Logan continued chasing her and Jenny ran in circles, around the room, squealing. He chased her more, trying to get her worn out. It seemed like an impossible task as she jumped on the couch and grinned down at him. He jumped on and tackled her, smiling as he held her. She squealed happily. That was fun! He smiled and tickled her.<p>

She started squealing with giggles, squirming in his arms. Logan smiled and tried ticking her more. She had to get worn out! Her giggles turned into laughter as she squirmed but she was starting to feel sleepy and he tickled her even more. Her squirming slackened a little as she laughed, her eyelids dropping. He smiled and tickled a little more. Jenny giggled and pushed his hand away gently as she snuggled into his chest, yawning. Logan smiled and took her to bed.


End file.
